In the Beginning
by carolinastylus
Summary: The Founders of Hogwarts - Ravenclaw.Gryffindor.Slytherin and Hufflepuff. How did Hogwarts start? read on - what the sorting hat never went into...
1. The One before the Four

Where it all began

****

Author's Note

_This is my first fanfic so I'm not really sure what I'm doing, but please bear with me __J _

_Basically, this is all about how I think Hogwarts might have begun, but before I get to that part there'll be a lot of (hopefully good) background stuff to bring it all together, anyway, R&R please and we'll see what happens…_

After the Arab prophets, the Egyptian sorcerers and the Druid priests of the time before History begins, the magical world's demise began.  But it lived on in secret crypts, and only a short time after the Roman Empire had begun to fall, the magical world had a new beginning.  

Different spells, alien plants and foreign creatures were shipped across choppy seas by different invaders, and slowly, powerful wizarding clans started to emerge all over the world.  It was at this time that the most powerful and well-known wizard of all was born in , and as time progressed, he was given the name Merlin.  

The centre of the island we now know as Britain, long before it was divided into separate countries, was a powerful area for the wizarding world, for there remained remnants of the magicians of the past in the stone circles and the white horses, carved on the hills.  He remains a character shrouded in mystery, but one thing is certain.  This is that he gave rise to four powerful offspring – two sons, and two daughters – and in turn, their ancestors would play a vital role in drawing the magical world together.  

Their story is a long one.  Each of his children had their own special gifts, and as they grew up, they became spread across the island in their search for the perfect place in which to bring up their own line.  

However, time would bring all four lines back together.


	2. the House of Ravenclaw

bAuthor's Noteb

I forgot this on the last chapter but, naturally, I don't own any of Harry Potter or the characters in it.  The characters of the new members of each family are mine, but most of the names are from old myths, so I don't own those.  If I did own Harry Potter, I think my writing would be a lot better than this. Anyway, hope you like this chapter : ) 

In the Western forests there lay a large stone castle that sprawled from the coast into the dark shadows of the glens.  Outside the wood was a large muggle settlement, but few ventured into the wood for it was inhabited by centaurs and a plenitude of magical creatures, and they feared to go there.  

In this castle lived a man of an old magical family, named Nereus, son of Nereus, son of Nereus.  His family had long-established connections with the merpeople of the seas and lakes, but for generations, his particular branch of the family had lived on land.  Nereus took on the clan name Ravenclaw, after the local bird whose colour matched the bronze metal that the smiths of the local village specialised in.  His castle was large, but not ornate, and this was through necessity, not through vanity.  It was to this castle that young sons of the greatest wizard families came to debate and converse with Nereus' learned friends, and the wise centaurs living in the forest.     

Nereus lived with his three sons, Feravar, Sirrus and Orpheon.  They were the result of his first marriage, to Rhiannon, who had died many years ago.  Each of these boys had their own skills, but all inherited their father's deep mind.  However, Nereus had married again, and his second wife was none other than Napaeae, Merlin's younger daughter.  She was a legendary witch, whose powers were equal to those of her husband.  Some years after their wedding night, Napaeae gave birth to a baby girl, and the couple named her Rowena.  

Rowena grew up surrounded by the murmurs of students and the smell of ink and parchment, and as she grew, her parents rejoiced for they saw she possessed both her father's deep mind and her mother's sharply questioning nature.  She spent her days in the scholars' rooms, in which the young men would sit to be educated, and she excelled at charms and arithmancy.  She loved to spend time at the edge of the sea, talking to the merpeople, but her favourite time of the day was in the evening, for as the Sun was setting, she would stroll in the forest, and talk to the centaurs.  

As one of the most prominent wizarding families, the Ravenclaws naturally had strong alliances with other wizarding clans, who sent their eldest sons to the castle.  Rowena matured into a beautiful young woman, with gleaming hair, a unique shade of brown, and her father's sparkling blue eyes.  Her hand was sought after by many of the younger boys, but her parents rejected them all as they knew that if she entered into a traditional marriage, she would become practically worthless. Instead, Rowena was friends with many of the students, but one of her greatest friends was her cousin, Salazaar.

bAuthor's note – next chapter – all about Salazaar! Hope you're enjoying this!b


	3. the History of Slytherin

Author's Note 

Hey! Sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up I've had (and am still having : ( ) exams! I've just discovered that unless people R&R, I can't tell if they've read this or not so I don't know if anyone has! If you do read it, please tell me what you think, or if you have any good ideas cos I've got a general idea, but there's room for changes! Btw… a word that some might find offensive in this chapter, but in the context it is an acceptable and inoffensive word, because it has a different meaning (if that makes any sense) anyway, its near the end so if you're likely to get upset, just skip the second to last paragraph!

On the fens of the Eastern lands of the island, there was a tall, imposing castle, made of dark stone, with high, spiralling towers. It is in this seat that the mighty Slytherin family had lived for many years. The people of this clan were shrewd and ambitious, ruthless and determined. Although not as wise as the Ravenclaws, they were highly cunning, with a particular fondness for riches and decoration. Over the years, the more adventurous Slytherins had sailed eastwards, over the choppy North Sea, to what we now know as Northern Europe, and as time went on, they moved further and further East. As a result, their castles were decorated with Eastern marble, and silks from the Orient. 

At the time of our story, Rufus Slytherin was living in this castle, and he was betrothed to Merlin's second child, his daughter Selene. They ventured upon a celebratory trip to the northern lands across the sea, where Rufus' uncle and aunt were living. Because of their wealth, these people were very friendly with the muggle rulers of the land, and on the third night of the trip, a feast was help in honour of Rufus and his bride at the castle of Prince Gaius, the ruler of the province. 

However, Gaius was a spoilt, arrogant man, and he had developed an enormous appetite for women. He had noticed Selene's sparkling green eyes at dinner, set off by her velvet robes, and as she was withdrawing to her quarters at his castle (where the couple were staying) after dinner, he followed her into her room, and forced himself upon her. 

Nine months later, back at the castle, it was a stormy night and a grim fog surrounded the castle's walls. Inside her chamber, assisted by her maid-servants, Selene gave birth to a baby boy. The birth was long and painful, but Rufus stayed beside his wife, even though it pained him enormously to see her suffer for such a cause. However, as often happened then, she could not recover from the difficult birth, and just as the sun was rising, she passed away. 

Rufus was grief-stricken, but, out of love for his dead wife, he raised her bastard son as his own. However, he cut off the help he had previously given the muggles of the settlements nearby, because of the reminder of what happened to his wife. The boy, Salazar, grew up in a lonely home, for his father never recovered from his grief, and he was raised with a profound, consuming hatred, for the muggle born that took his mother's life. 

However, Salazar spent much of his time at the home of his mother's sister, Napaeae, for she pitied the lonely boy, and he spent most of his adolescence growing up among the scholars, but he preferred to spend the majority of his time not with the older boys, but his younger cousin Rowena. The two became like brother and sister, and in the evenings would often wander in the forest, Salazar looking at the night-time stars, and she conversing with the centaurs. By the time Salazar reached adulthood, he had grown into a thin man of medium height, with green eyes, paler than his mother's, and the blonde hair of his muggle father. 


	4. An Idea

I own nothing except what JK Rowling doesn't

Outside the tall, thin windows there was the clattering of hooves and the creak of leather on metal. There were voices, raised in their farewells, and soon the pounding of hooves on the soft ground, growing muffled as they led away, through the forest.  Rowena processed in with the crowd of men, young and old, and the slim figure of her mother. She clambered up the carved stairs to her room and, grabbing her cloak, proceeded to a heavy wooden door in the guest wing.  Knocking on the second, she called

"Salazar! Salazar, hurry up! I want to get going!"

A thin youth, newly adult swung open the door. His boots were foreign leather, from Eastern dragons; his cloak was fastened with a glittering clasp.  

"You know I hate to be hurried, Rowena, what is the rush?"

"I can't stand to stay around here – I have to think.  Let's go"

As the two usually did, they made their way through the light galleries, past vaulted rooms lined with scrolls and drawings, and through the eastern door of the palace, which opened on the shortest path to the forest and the lake.  Striding along, in the distance they saw the front gates of the palace, the ground churned up by the departure of several horses.  

"I can't believe Moritz has left.  I hate it when people leave here – we'll never see them again! They might as well be across the ocean"

"Don't fret Row – I'm sure if you write to Moritz and tell him you miss him that much, he'll come cantering back to take you home with him"

"Don't be like that Salazar! You know that's not what I mean.  I just can't bear the thought that when people leave here, no-ne ever sees each other again.  Think how seldom you go home – and your father lives there!  I think that we need to sort out a centre for wizards – somewhere everyone will know of…"

"What exactly do you have in mind? A ridiculous fort which the muggles will burn down periodically on one of their pathetic superstitions?"

"Not a fort Slazaar – a college! The only thing close to that there is is here, and only a few of the richest can come.  They're not the ones I'm talking about – I want all boys and girls with the gift to learn magic away from home – wizards become more powerful, and in order for them to keep in contact with their new friends when they leave, the magical world will be brought closer together!"

"It's certainly a worthwhile _dream_ Rowena, but why tell me?"

At this point, Rowena tilted her had to one side, in the most alluring manner she knew (which, given her upbringing, was not very alluring at all) and said 

"That's where you come in.  I can't do it on my own – It's too big a job.  I need someone I know I can get on with, and you're one of the best wizards I know.  Only my father knows more about astronomy than you, and you know you'd love to teach potions and have your students worship you.  Will you help me?"

"You present a strong argument, Rowena, and I suppose it's my duty, as your cousin, to help you.  Jove only knows, without my help you'd be teaching in a ramshackle hut with a chipped wand and a crooked hat.  But where to set it up?"

"I don't think two is enough – I'd like another two – have you noticed how everything comes in fours? There are four seasons, four compass points, four elements –

"Who? I don't want to co-found a school with a hag, Rowena.  Only the best will do."

"I know that, I thought we should wait and see who we meet.  I'll know when it is right."

By this time, their winding path had taken them around the edge of the lake.  As they followed the dusty track back towards the castle, glowing before the setting sun, fish and a long tentacle stirred in the gloomy waters, and darkness fell behind them.


	5. the plot thickens

Chapter 5  
  
I own everything you don't recognise, and nothing you do  
  
Incidentally, I did a search for 'founders' on the Harry Potter summary section of the search engine, and mine didn't come up – the word 'founders' is in the summary, so I don't know why it didn't. No-one is reading this, so if you are, pleeeaaase review, even if it's just blank, as I'd like to know someone's reading. Thanks a lot, carolinastylus  
  
The months passed and the seasons changed. Salazaar had returned home, ostensibly to help his father with his affairs, but there was a suspicion that he wanted to avoid helping in the village harvest.  
  
That evening, the moon was huge and golden brown, tingeing the grey fields with flecks of gold on the rustling corn. It was the evening of the Harvest Ball, when all the villagers come out to dance and be thankful, the night before the Harvest is collected. Nereus and two of his sons were talking heatedly in front of the house, when Rowena swung up to them, being twirled around by her oldest brother.  
  
"Papa, whatever is the matter? Why are you so worried? You needn't fear rain, we will have a dry week, I feel sure of it!" "It's not that, my little one, if only it were – Sirrus brings me word from beyond the mountains that the giants are planning their attack. They have ransacked the green island already, and want to reach hear before the first snows. We will be one of the first places they reach."  
  
Shocked, Rowena clung on harder to Feravar, who tried to calm his father, "Don't worry father, there are four of us – we can ride along the coast to gain support, and there are others who will help us – Slytherin will, and all the families who send their boys here. I'll go to them immediately." "And I will go south again, sir, and bring men" Sirrus offered "I will follow the coast north, and send warning. There isn't a moment to lose" and with this, Orpheon strode off to the castle, to gather his things.  
  
"What can I do Papa, there must be somewhere else you can send me?" asked Rowena "My girl, can you ride north to the Gryffindor clan. They live in the shadow of the great northern wall, and have often promised us help – my father fought for them against the trolls from the highlands. They will shelter you until they have recruited enough men; I must stay hear to govern the village whilst Feravar is away. They cannot know that something is wrong, we are weak enough already." "Of course, papa, don't worry about me. I'll go now, and be with you within the week."  
  
Rowena rushed off to the castle, not bothering to change her clothes, but took up her wand and some bread and water in a leather bag, and pulled her travelling cloak around her shoulders. She tossed the saddle onto her little horse, and set off into the night. 


	6. the Clan of Gryffindor

Chapter 6  
  
My ONE reviewer (thanks Princess Fluffy : ) ) was asking when the other houses would be added – this one gives us Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff will be on her way in a couple more. Then we'll be all set...  
  
JKR owns most of it (if she wanted to use any of my stuff, I'd be very very flattered)  
  
Further north than the stone castle, up along the stark coast and over the mountains, and then further north again lay a very different settlement. In a territory defined by the great northern wall, lay a cluster of low stone buildings. There walls were rough rocks, held together by a grey cement, with wooden beams running through them and supporting the thick thatched roofs. The houses (for we shall call them that) surrounded a central open area, with the largest of them all central to it, flanked by the wall running behind it. This was two stories high, and twice as long as the other, and it was to this that Rowena was headed.  
  
Not far from the village, on a foggy autumn morning, only a short time after sunrise, a tall man was sitting against a tree, a pipe in his hand and his dog over his feet. His hair was flaming red, and his eyes a warm brown. He was dozing gently under a fur cloak as the sun rose, but he was woken up as his dog jerked upright. Through the mist he saw a small dark figure on the horizon, drawing rapidly nearer and nearer. As it came into focus, he saw that the figure was in fact a young woman on a dark pony, with a white star burning on its head, and its glossy black mane blowing behind it. She herself was wrapped in a dark blue travelling cape, bound with a thick leather strap around her neck, and her legs splattered with mud and water.  
  
"Good morning" Godric cried, with a jaunty bow. The girl (for she looked but eighteen - not even as old as the young man himself) nimbly slipped off her pony. The girl before Godric was not one of the savage Celts from the highlands that he was expecting; her hair was long and well-kept (through now it was damp with rain and sweat, and blowing about her face), her dress was soft and pale blue, unfitting for her tiring journey, and at her waist was a short sword, in a jewelled hilt.  
  
"Hail, fair maid," offered Godric, bowing low again, to which the young girl replied "Greetings sire, I come on behalf of Nereus of Ravenclaw, seeking Laeio of Gryffindor; my father is in desperate need of his help, and I bring urgent news. Can you tell me where I might find him?"  
  
Godric, startled at the young lady's outburst, frowned slightly, wondering if she could be trusted, "You have come an awfully long way alone, my lady, for I know tales of what can be found on the journey north that I would not want my sister even to hear about. Do you not fear wild animals?" "I do not fear you," she retorted, without hesitation.  
  
Godric smiled to himself- "I can take you to Laieo myself, if you want?" "Thank you, that is very kind" "But how do you know you can trust me?" "I don't, but I trust myself."  
  
With a small smile, Godric strode off towards the village, leaving his dog resting on the cloak under the tree. Rowena followed him without a word, and they walked under the wicker arch that acted as the main gate for the central green. On the way, they passed a curvy young woman, with black curls and red lips, whom Godric kissed on the hand, and murmured something about being late for their appointment. She nodded, and continued to head for the copse of trees they had come from.  
  
"Father!" called the young man, swinging open the door of the largest building, "I have an urgent messenger for you. I wouldn't want you to keep her waiting!"  
  
With a gallant nod at the pretty Rowena, Godric snapped his heels together and walked, once more, to the glade of trees where they had first met.  
  
AN – what did you think? I really like this chapter – I think it's the best so far, and it will only get better (hopefully)  
  
R&R! 


End file.
